Ahou! Catch Me, Will You?
by J.S. KID
Summary: "Hey, Heiji, if I fall, will you catch me?" was Kazuha's question since they were ten. He always answered that he would, without understanding the true meaning of her question. That was because Heiji IS a big, dense ahou.


**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed. © Gosho Aoyama.  
**Reference: **Anime Episode 406-408  
**Dedicated to:** _Karlisle'095_ (Here's your request. Just imagine that you're Kazuha. ^^)

**Reviews **are highly appreciated. ^^

A short one-shot about Heiji and Kazuha. Enjoy.

* * *

**Ahou! Catch Me, Will You?**  
J.S. KID

…

_Hey Heiji, if I fall… will you catch me?_

_._

_._

Osaka. The place where they met, grew up together and became best of friends. Simply, a place that was full of treasured and cherished memories of _him_ with her.

It was just another simple and cloudy morning and for some reason, _her_ feet brought her to a park – a very familiar and memorable place she knew. It was the park where they used to play and enjoy their childhood days. She examined the surroundings with a small, sad smile. Looking at an empty swing brought back the memories of the past. She sat at a vacant swing and closed her eyes; letting the memories of her childhood flowed back to her mind.

.

_The ten-year old Heiji was gently pushing the swing where his bestfriend was sitting on. He smiled as her melodic laughter filled the surrounding of the park._

_"Hey, Heiji. If I fall, will you catch me?" Ten-year old Kazuha asked as he continued to push her._

_Heiji's smiled vanished and soon replaced with a scowl. "Ahou! How can I catch you when you fall in this swing? Can't you that see I'm pushing you from behind?" He replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Maybe if you fall backwards, I'll be able to catch you." He added knowingly. Kazuha frowned and raised a brow._

_"Bakero. You've been dreaming to be the best detective someday and yet, you didn't get what I mean."_

_"Detectives investigate a crime, not a falling idiot."_

_._

And that was right. Now, he was one of the best detectives in Japan, solving crimes here and there; having a logical and critical way of explaining the tricks of the culprits.

Yet, he still didn't get what she meant.

She sighed in exasperation.

.

_"But if I fall, will you catch me? Be serious Heiji!" Twelve-year old Kazuha asked._

_"I don't really get your question, Kazuha." _

_"Idiot! Just answer!"_

_Heiji rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll catch you. What kind of friend am I to let you fall and hurt yourself? I don't want to see and hear you crying because of pain. Geez that will only make my ears to bleed."_

.

She sighed and elevated herself higher in the swing and let the creaky thing moved her back and forth slowly.

As she reminisced their times way back their childhood, she missed those times that they spent together. Now, she really hated growing up. If they didn't grow up, they should still be in this park, happily playing together without losing their innocence.

And if that innocence remained, she wouldn't discover that she already fell in love with him.

What hurts the most was that he was totally oblivious on what she felt. She thought that he, of all people would be the first one to know it. But him being a big dense idiot_, _didn't even notice it. _Not even a bit._

_._

_"Will you still catch me if I fall, Heiji?" Fifteen-year old Kazuha asked._

_"Kazuha, what's with this 'falling thing'?" Heiji scoffed. "You've been asking me that thing ever since we're ten."_

_"But if I really do, will you?" She asked again with outmost seriousness, totally ignoring his question.._

_Instead of being mad, Heiji smiled and answered sincerely, "Of course."_

_._

Now, she was seventeen and could no longer keep her feelings for him. Her feelings need to be freed from being enclosed inside and her heart needed to be shared with someone other than herself.

Her eyes wondered around the park and saw him walking at the side of the park, wearing his favorite cap, his hands inside his pocket. She smiled thinking that he still remember the times they spent in the park together. She hopped off the swing with a determined look in her face.

_'I'm going to tell what I felt for him now.'_

Heiji noticed her and with a smile, he raised a hand as sign of recognition. She smiled back, keeping it plastered in her face while walking to where he was. But it quickly vanished when she saw a group of beautiful girls swarmed around him.

_Insecurity_. She watched him laughing with them. A hurtful feeling invaded her as she continued to watch the girls offered a handshake with him and asked for his autograph.

That was how something struck her like lightning.

_'I was never good enough for him. He became a famous detective and I remained like this.'_

Feeling broken, she twirled around and walked back to the swings, with her heart shattered in a million pieces.

_Her feelings will never be returned, and her heart will be only hers, not his._

That moment, she was swinging higher into the air and the tears she controlled flowed freely down her face. She cried silent tears; just small, shattered diamonds sliding down her face, leaving trails down her cheeks.

Sobbing silently, she pushed herself higher and at the highest point, she let go of the chains of the swing. She didn't care if it hurts to fall to the ground… because it was nothing compared to the hurt she was feeling inside.

She shut her eyes hard, preparing for the pain that the cold, concrete ground would give when she fall.

_But it didn't happen._

She found herself in a pair of warm, strong arms that was hugging her securely.

"Are you really _testing_ me, Kazuha?" A panting voice asked.

"Heiji…"

"Didn't I tell you, way back our childhood, that if you fall, I will catch you?" He whispered to her ear which made her get butterflies in her stomach.

Maybe he understood what she meant after all.

Heiji rolled his eyes and shot her a look. "Ahou! You really mean something with this falling thingy huh? Geez, I can't believe how idiotic you can be. You're already seventeen and you still slipped in a swing? Sheesh. That was really something to be expected from you."

– or not… _yet._

With a sigh, she smiled and asked, "Heiji, are you still willing to catch me if I fall?"

With a frown, Heiji rolled his eyes. "There you go again, Kazuha."

"Please, I need your answer, baka."

He let go of her and his frown was replaced with a small, sincere smile.

"As long as you're so clumsy to fall, I will." He answered.

Kazuha smiled back and hugged Heiji tightly. A tear escaped her eyes as he hugged her back, enjoying the feeling of warmth, security and assurance that she would only feel from him.

_And that was the assurance that I need._

_Heiji you're really a big, dense idiot._

_Maybe someday, when the right time comes, you will understand me._

_I don't care how long it will take._

_For now, I'll just let myself fall for you._

_As long as I know that you, ahou, is willing to catch me._

**-FIN-**

* * *

_3 years later… _

"I love you, ahou." Twenty-year old Kazuha confessed.

"Huh?" Heiji was O_O.

**-XD-**


End file.
